Angela Finds Out
by Jaspermytwin
Summary: What if the Cullens and Bella tell Angela they're vampires? And she has to live with the Cullens! Then someone wants to join their coven and doesn't drink animal blood! Find out what the Cullens do in this epic tale. After BD! R&R plz. CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Holding Secrets

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight but I don't it's Stephenie Meyer's property**

**Holding Secrets**

**AnPOV**

Bella and the Cullens had left to New York for the whole summer last year and Bella came back _different_. We're all going to school now because of the college prep classes they offer and it's just like regular school that's the thing that sucks. **(No they didn't have to go back a grade I'll let you guys know now. from your author Jaspermytwin)**. She looks like the Cullens now and she doesn't eat lunch any more(well neither does Lauren but she on the death diet). I mean she's like super pretty, pale skin(more than usual), voice sounds like an angel, awesome car,and I swear that her eyes change color from topaz to black once in a while(I'm her best friend,and I don't even know her eye color because I **thought**that they were brown). And every time I try to ask her why she has these changes she changes the subject. I mean, it's the same old Bella who hates it when Mike Newton asks her out and my best friend/almost sister but, she's changed in some ways but not bad ways. I think she's living with the Cullens for now because her dad is doing some kind of police thing where he's not coming back for about 14 years or something but visits every two years.

Oh thank god, it's lunch time maybe if I ask Bella again she'll tell me what is really going on with and the Cullens. "Hey, Bella and Edward." Bella waits for me outside my history class everyday with Edward now. Ben and me broke up so, they wait for me after class like Ben use to do.

"Hey Angela, can you walk with Edward to the cafeteria I have to talk with Mr.Banner about something."

"Sure I don't mind but your coming to lunch right, Alice always tries to give me a makeover when your gone." She nodded her head and looked at Edward like they were talking about something he nodded and we started walking to the cafeteria. I was okay with walking with Edward he is like a big brother to me and I had nothing to worry about any way.

"Hi, Ang." Except that.

"Hi Ben." Mr. I-broke-Angela's-heart-and-don't-care. Edward and I turned around Ben was behind me and smiling like nothing happened between us. Our break up wasn't that bad but, he broke up with me because of Lauren. He said he liked her and she liked him and I wasn't the right person for him, he explained the break up **on my answering machine. **I hated him for that and all the Cullens knew that including Bella so, they're kind of protective of me when he's around.

"You want to sit with me and Lauren at lunch, we're so very sorry for how we treated you so forgive us, please." In his no-we-aren't voice. I felt like I was about to tell him off until Bella came and did it for me.

"Ben, I suggest you and Lauren take your disgusting selves and go eat lunch in a garbage can where you two belong." Thank god for Bella because I don't think I could of got that out by myself. Ben turned around and was about to say something but Edward took the collar of shirt and lifted him up.

"I think you should listen to her Ben she's saving your life and... OH, Angela did you want to say something." Edward turned Ben around by his collar so he faced me. I don't know what I would do without these and this is pretty fun.

"Yes Edward I did, Ben if you would like to talk to me just do it on the answering machine I think you know how to do that." I giggled and Ben glared at Edward. Edward put him down and then Ben turned around and punched him in the stomach but it looked like it did more damage to him than Edward. Apparently, Ben hurt his wittle hand oh well, why did I go out with this dude he's a wimp. He ran away to the nurse's office and we continued walked to lunch like nothing happened.

"Thanks you guys, your a really big help with him." They both nodded and we all laughed.

"Hi Alice, no I don't want a makeover so please put away the make-up kit." I don't even know why she brings those to school.

"Fine Ang, but your no fun and what took you guys so long anyway." she said with a impatient look.

"We had trouble with someone who won't bother Ang in a little bit." Edward answered before he sat down across from Bella. I sat with the Cullens now mostly because first, I don't have anybody to talk to at Jessica's table, second, because I feel more like myself at the Cullen's table and third they're like the siblings I never had.

We talked about mostly nothing at lunch and my other three classes went by quick with Ben trying to pass notes to me each one of my classes. I went to the parking lot where Bella was going to take me home in her Jaguar, Edward bought her last summer in New York.

"Hey Bella, Edward not coming today." That is strange they never go anywhere without each other.

"No, he has to got get home him and Emmett are on punishment until the end of the month in about two days." Well the good thing is I can talk to Bella about what is going on...wait did she say **Edward** is on punishment.

"Edward is on punishment why, I thought he was good." I have never knew Edward to be bad a get on punishment, Emmett maybe but not Edward.

"Well, they were fight in the living room and broke Esme's couch." They broke her couch! How the heck did they break a couch! That is impossible they can't do that.

"Is the couch old or something?" If it was super old maybe it was possible to break it.

"No it's new Esme bought it about...two weeks ago after me and Alice broke the other one." Okay I know something is wrong with them now. Her and Alice broke a couch! They're so little and fragile how did they break a couch that is meant to be sat on!

"Bella you're going to have to explain some things because I'm starting to get confused." Bella smiled and turned the car around.

"I know and I will but, we have to go to my house so everybody knows I told you our secret." Bella has never kept secrets from me now I wonder if all the Cullens have this secret. When I was trying to figure it out, she gave me her little silver cell phone.

"Call your parents to tell them your sleeping over my house for about half the school year and then make up an explanation because after I tell you the secret we're going to have a lot of fun." She smiled. I called my house and my mom picked up the phone.

"Hi Bella, Angela isn't home right now can I take a message you." My mom sounded so nice on the phone it didn't sound like her at all.

"Hi Mom, it's me I'm going to stay over-." I didn't get to finish until she interrupted me.

"Hey sweetheart, I know your going to stay over the Cullen's house for half the school year but, can it be this summer and the whole school year me and your dad are going somewhere for a while."

"Let me ask." I turned to ask and Bella was shacking her head already.

"Yeah mom it's alright, is everything ok?" She sounded a little bit to happy for my taste.

"Yes, your father and I are going to be going on a few things with Chief Swan but not long and maybe a few cruises is that ok with you."

"Sure have fun mom and tell dad I love him, Bye."

"Bye, sweetheart have fun and tell Esme and Carlisle I said thank you." With that I hung up the phone and it rung again it was Alice, I gave the phone to Bella.

I can't believe it my parents are leaving and I get to live with the Cullens it's going to be so much fun. But, first I going to find out their secret I wonder what it is. Down in La Push the roam it that they're vampires I only know this because my friend Kim told me after her boyfriend told her a story about it. It was propably a myth.

"Okay Alice, Bye." Bella hung up the cell phone and let out a big puff of air.

"Well Ang, I'm going to be a little... protective at the house."

"Bella, I can take care of myself but why do you say that anyway."

"Because we have someone new at the house oh... and your clothes are at the house if your wondering you also, have your own room across the hall from mine." Thank god I'm close to Bella but what does she mean when she said protective. We pulled up to the big white mansion I've been here before for Bella and Edward's wedding that was a month after our 12th grade graduation.

"Come on Ang let's go in." Bella told me from my door...whoa, when did she get there that was fast did she run or something! I got out of the car and walked into the mansion that was going to be mine for a school year and a summer. This is going to be the best year and a half of my life.

**Okay guys how is it plz tell me the true and review or I WILL cry if you don't. Angela wants to see what is going to happn let her figure it out, do it for Angela: I will do my regular compromise you review and I will continue(and I know you like my rhyming compromise). **

**-Your Truly JASPERMYTWIN**


	2. Knowing the Truth

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight but I don't it's Stephenie Meyer's property! Who ever reviewed thank you and I need more reviews than 2 please guys I beg of you review.**

**Knowing the Truth**

**ANPOV**

I walked into the Cullen's house which was even bigger than before. I only saw Alice and Edward who were sitting on the couch. I looked to the kitchen to see Esme and saw Rosalie on the stairs. Edward came over and said something to Bella but he said it to fast, I couldn't hear it. "Edward, why are singing or trying to block our communication, what's wrong?" Bella asked...hold up a minute **communication,** they were just talking out loud what is she talking about. We walked over to the couch where Alice was.

"Sorry love I didn't mean to, I just didn't want you to think about why our visitor is dangerous, who is also upstairs with Carlslie." Bella raised an eyebrow and before she could say anything Carlslie was downstairs with Jasper and Emmett on his heels. Emmett looked very happy when he saw me, which I didn't understand I didn't talk to Emmett...at all. He stopped his smiling and laughing his smile turned evil... Alice, Edward, and Bella turned to Emmett and yelled NO to him. That was weird and Bella grabbed my hand and growled at Emmett wait...she growled at...Emmett. First, she growled... humans don't growl they yell and second, she did it at Emmett...who could throw her across a room. Bella and Edward broke out into a laugh and everybody looked at them.

"Ang, I think that would be the other way around." Bella said trying to stiffen her laugh. What is she talking about?

"Bella I don't understand what your talking about please explain?"

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you we're kind of...vampires." What there shouldn't be **NO kind of** in that kind of sentence, my friend from La Push told me about this and, I didn't believe her is this **punishment**.

"Bella I'm still confused please, go on with your explanation." I said in a unconvinced voice and Emmett still had that big stupid smile across his face. I saw his teeth and didn't see any fangs so that must not be true.

"Angela, remember when you asked me those questions about why and how I changed." I nodded my head. "Yeah but-" She put her hand up for me to speak no more.

By the time Bella finished telling me about _them _I had a shocked look on my face and couldn't say anything except 'wow'. I learned that Edward told her about _them_ five summers ago and she had to get changed because of the Voultri threatening her life. I awesome learned that her, Edward, Jasper and Alice had powers. Alice saw the future of your for sure decision on something and her husband, Jasper could change feelings and know people's feelings (I guess he knew how shocked I was because he through some calm waves at me I will have to thank him later). "Angela said thanks Jazz!" Bella said to Jasper I wished she would get out of my head._Sorry Ang it's a habit. _I learned that Edward can hear your thoughts and Bella could hear you thoughts too but also could communicate though them. She could also build a wall of protection around anybody she wanted like protect them from other peoples' powers. She and Edward were the only ones that couldn't stop each other from entering each others mind (not read just communicate).

I learned that all vampires had super fast speed, don't sleep at all, super strength and looked hot all day, every day. I now know you can't destroy a vampire at all, unless your a vampire or werewolf or hybrid of any sort. They don't age and all those myth that you hear aren't real we even did some test to try them out. The garlic trick no go, sunlight FAILED (they're shiny), steaktrick NOPE and the holy water...well they drunk it and they don't eat food also, they're temperature: cold and they're life span: well their dead (what do you think).

"Wait Bella, you didn't explain something to me though the big thing 'myth' that everybody wonders about about." She must of read my mind because she answered my question.

"Actually that one is true we do drink blood." Wait, I'm sitting here all comfortable with vampires that could suck my blood right now. "Yep!" Bella and Edward said at the same time and I'm not running right now because why...oh yeah I forgot "JASPER stop with the calm waves now I'm ok."

"You feel like your going to pass out if I don't keep them up." I glared at him and he shuddered and stopped. I just made a vampire shudder...COOL!

"She's going to fit in the family perfect." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Guys, you didn't tell me about why your not sucking my blood now." Everybody started laughing at me and I don't know what is funny.

"Ang not to scary you but we don't suck human blood even though everybody had human blood except Carlslie and Esme but we do suck animal blood." Great...I'm sitting in between two vampires that have sucked human blood before and now she tells me...that something you say on day one.

"Ang remember when you told me my eyes were black and why were they gold the next day?" I nodded my head in agreement and noticed her eyes were gold today.

"Well vampire eyes are black when they are thirsty and gold when they're not. But if they're red they drink human blood or are newborns and that is who you don't want to be around." She sounded very serious at the last sentence. I nodded my head with a serious face so she knew I understood.

"I almost forgot to ask what is with the growling." I asked with a confused face. Bella looked embarrassed and Emmett laughed. "That's just a thing that happens when you get angry or can't control your angry and you snarl when you're about to attack sometimes. I forgot to tell you about the fighting position it looks like this." Her got up and crouched very low and then she showed me a growl and snarl. She just showed me this because the first time she saw it she was shocked because it was from Edward but he was playing.

"Sometimes we growl and pounce playfully so don't freak out if we do."

Then Emmett moved up the stairs quickly and came downstairs with someone in a grip like a policeman. This guy looked kind of like a young Mario Lopez with less muscles and pale skin. He looked kind of like everybody else except for the _red_ _eyes_. Bella told me about those eyes so I was pretty scared by them not so much by him. Everybody was in a crouch except Esme and Carlslie.

"Sorry but she smelled good I just want a taste."

"No, you'll have to kill me before that." Bella growled and Edward growled at the word 'kill'.

"We won't have any of that, you will have to deal with it if your going to join our family. Bella, you need to calm down _**you**_ **_know _**the rules." Carlslie said and Bella relaxed her position but her growl didn't stop in her chest. I wonder why Carlslie and Esme is so much more calm than everybody else.

"Fine, I'll get use to it but I'll need to hunt animals for a little bit to get use to it." His voice was angelic and deadly at the same time it kind of sucked you in. I found why they were the best predator on Earth now, they sucked you in with their beauty and voice and if you try to run their fast enough to catch you. That's kind of scary when **your** the only human in the room.

"Okay, Emmett and Jasper will go with you so we don't have any accidents." They ran out of the door toward the forest... I won't be going into those woods anytime soon. They left and when Jasper was far enough I felt the panic come hit me in the face.

"Who was that and why was he trying to kill me." I knew the Cullens and I knew none of them had red eyes or wanted to kill me... **HE** **wasn't a Cullen**.

**Please review or make a comment on why you don't make a review. Tell me what to do to make you do want to review. Come on people don't be party poopers... get the party started.**

**Your crying author **

**Jaspermytwin**


	3. Explaining

**Disclaimer: Even though we all know this I have to say it... I do own Twilight. ( If you did catch that I don't own Twilight)**

**Explaining**

**AnPOV**

I didn't know what to say but Bella shook her head no.

"He's not a Cullen or Hale for that matter. He came to our house and asked to join the family. Carlisle asked if he drank human or animal blood...he said human blood." She stopped to look at me to see if I was ok. I couldn't really speak so I asked in my head remembering her power. _What did Carlisle say about him joining your family?_

"He said yes because he persuades vampires that are new or old to drink animal blood." She said smiling but her eyes were sheets of ice and I could kind of feel her worry of scaring. I could talk now and I wasn't scared because I know none of the Cullens will hurt me.

"Bella I wish you would stop worrying I'm not scared. I just want information that's all and I have one more question. Is he a newborn or is his eyes red because he drinks human blood." Bella didn't speak this time Edward did.

"Because he is a newborn but if he gets out of hand we will handle it. If they take him out early for animal blood he might be immune to human blood but I don't think he will_." Ok I'm cool with that but where am I going to sleep at where I don't worry._

"Angela you don't have to talk in your head. And your sleeping in me and Edward's room so I can watch you." I thought I saw Edward's face drop but I soon got distracted by the three vampires that walked into the room.

The vampire with red eyes came with Emmett and Jasper at his sides.

He tried to walk toward me but Jasper and Emmett held him back before he took a step. Jasper looked at Alice to check, the red eyed vampire rolled his eyes. Alice checked the future real quick and nodded her head for the it all safe signal. Jasper let go but after Emmett let go he followed him to the couch where I was. He went around to the back of the couch where I was sitting. Bella and Edward were sitting on each side of me for protection.

"I'm sorry for what I did before." He apologized with a sinister face. He put his hand up for me to shake.

"Before we shake hands shouldn't we know names. Mine is Angela and yours is?" I said shaking his hand and smiling. He smiled at me also.

"Mine is Leon, nice to meet you properly." He said with the same smile. Is it just me or is this guy getting hotter by the second. I had to say something before anyone noticed me staring.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Umm if you mind me asking, what are you to the Cullens or I meant why are you here with a bunch of vampires?" I thought of something for Bella real quick _I'm here with vampires really OMG!_ Bella giggled and looked at me. Before I could answer Leon's question Edward answered the question himself.

"She's our sister and she's off limits, Leon." He said in a protective voice like when he talks to Ben. Emmett smiled and Leon got the point from Edward to back off. He went upstairs after saying 'See ya later' to me.

Emmett reached over the couch and grabbed me. "Welcome to the family new little sis, Bella your old now." He said while he gave me a big bear hug that stops your breathing. "Em...mett...can't breathe." i said with my last breathe of air before he let me go. I slid on the couch gasping for air and then I yawned.

"Sleepy time for the human. Man, that's funny to say." Bella laughed.

"You know how we felt saying that now." said Edward with a grin. I didn't fell like going to sleep yet I was having fun.

"Come on Angela the more you sleep, the more fun I'll... I mean we'll have in the morning. Emmett said with an evil grin and rubbing his hands together like an evil villain. I rolled my eyes and let Bella lead the way upstairs. "Oh and Emmett if you come in my room to touch or lift her up, I'll break off you fingers." Emmett laughed (it was more of a BOOM actually) at Bella's threat.

When we got upstairs we saw leon standing by Bella and Edward's room door looking out the window. He turned around when he heard us coming and smiled when he saw me.

"What would you like, Leon and don't say what I know your going to say." Bella said with a growl. I put a hand on her back so she would calm down Apparently it worked because the growling that was building up stopped.

"Nothing just looking at the moon." He said with no hint of angry in his voice or face.

"Didn't I tell you she was off limits." Edward said suddenly by Bella's side.

"I know what you said." He rolled his eyes at him.

"You heard that talk with Emmett down stairs." It wasn't a question, it was a statement but Leon nodded his head any way. "Well Emmett gets broken fingers from Bella but you won't get anything compared to that. If you come into this room I'll **kill **you. Your not a member of this family yet so I would have any regrets. Are we clear." Edward said with a stone hard face but still pretty scary. Leon nodded his head with glared at Edward a little.

When we were in their room Edward closed the door, fell on the couch next to Bella and grabbed the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb while laying on Bella's lap.

"Does he know you guys have powers?"

"Maybe, why?" said Bella because Edward was apparently incapable.

"Because he doesn't look confused when you guys answer a question that was unspoken, or he why Alice doesn't nearly attack him when he's near me or why his mood changes out of the blue." Before they could answer my question there was a knock on the door. I answered it and I was not surprised when it was Leon.

"Because I have then power to know vampire's powers and human powers if they turned vampires." He said and then shut the door himself_. Well I guess that answers my question but I have another_. "Go ahead." Bella said with a still unresponsive husband on her lap.

"Why can't he control his hungry for human blood." I asked thinking about Edward saying 'she's off limits' over and over in my head. Edward answered this time.

"He can, the only reason I said that is because he's attached to you sexually."

"What is wrong with that." I said frustarated with him now. He doesn't want me to have a hot vampire boyfriend like Bella used too.

"Angela it's not that, I just-." He was going to say something but didn't complete it so Bella took over. "He doesn't want you to have to go through what we had to when I was human." I yawned before I could protest. Bella simple smiled at that knowing what I was about to say. "The bathroom is right there and so are your night clothes." I went to the bathroom to change.

"When I came out they were still in the same position only Edward was on her shoulder now. I got into bed and it was more comfortable than the one at home.

"Good night guys...uh keep that kissy kissy stuff down to a minimum, ok"

"What?! Did she just say what I thought she said." I think Edward got the point because the next think I know I heard lips smacking.

When I turned around two vampires jumped on me. "Guys!" I screamed when they started kissing next to me on the bed. They stopped and laughed at me. "Good night Ang." They both said while getting off the bed and on the couch again.

I fell asleep thinking of Leon and how it would be to have a vampire boyfriend. "Angela!" Edward and Bella sang but I igonored them.

**How was it? Plz review you guys, every review I don't get I'm dieing because of it. Did you guys not see the R&R in the summary...COME ON GUYS.**

**Your Broken Hearted Author  
jAsPeRmYtWiN**


	4. More Explaining

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight  
Okay I wasn't going to to put this after BD but the idea popped in my head so plz tell me if it doesn't sound right. Read and Enjoy!**

**More Explaining**

**ANPOV**

When I woke up Bella was sitting on the couch. She was waiting for me to wake up very peacefully. The only thing that was missing from her perfect picture was Edward.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Bella, she usually isn't anywhere without him.

"He went hunting with the other. When he gets back Alice is going to take me out."

I went to the bathroom and got changed for whatever she had planned for today. When I came out Bella was ready and had her hair up in a ponytail with curls. We walked out of the room we had a surprise guest waiting at the door.

"Leon what are you doing home your suppose to be out with the others." Bella sounded pretty annoyed but didn't react.

"I wanted to hang out with my favorite people in the house." He said smiling at me and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well I hope you're fond of werewolves because my best friend is coming over today."

"What?!" Leon and I exclaimed and Bella got a evil smile on her face looking at Leon.

"Let me explain it to you first." She said pointing to Leon before me.

While she explained I listened so I didn't ask so many questions but since she can read my mind she asked all my questions. She begun telling us that they were best friends before she was a vampire. She explained the treaty the Leon.

"Oh and Angela I forgot to ask you not to freak out when you see my...first let me tell you the background about the werewolves." She told me about the _real _werewolves not the fake ones you see on TV or in movies. She told me their temperature is different werewolves are hot and vampires are cold. She told me that you can't kill werewolves by sliver bullet and if they get mad enough they will com bust into a werewolf. And they can heal fast from injuries.

"Now that both of you know about the my best friend, you also need to know that I have a...daughter."

What!? I had so many questions running though my head and Bella answered every single one of them.

"Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She is half vampire and half human, she sucks blood for her diet. Her age...she looks 3 years old but she's about 5 months. She is Edward and my biological child and we don't know how it happened, but we do know it happened when I was human. She has my brown eyes and Edward's bronze hair. She has a power, she can show you memories. My best friend has imprinted on her and Angela you will have to ask him about that. Is that all your questions?" Leon nodded his head but I still had I one more question. She knew my question so she answered it.

"No I wasn't gone the summer and we've been here for 7 months. I'm sorry I lied to you for so long and I regret it every day. You know I'm your best friend please forgive me." She dropped her head and her voice was sincere. _I forgive you Bella, I understand why you had to do it._

We went downstairs for and waited for about 15 minutes before I heard someone come it the door.

"Hey guys!" Bella said from the place she was sitting at on the stairs.

"Mommy!" a little soprano voice said. Bella walked over to the door and walked back from it with something in her arms.

"Jake can you close the door please." Bella said. I saw a very tall, slightly muscular, with a good tanned boy close the door. I looked at Bella and she nodded her head. _That's Jacob. _

He went into the kitchen and Bella walked over to me with her daughter in her arms hiding in Bella's hair. Bella sat on the couch next to me.

"Nessie this is mommy's human friend so you don't bite her, okay?" I saw a little hand reach out of Bella's hair and touch her face.

"Yes like grandpa. Angela do you want to hold her?" Bella asked but before I could answer I had two little arms reach out for me. Bella sat her daughter on my lap and Renesmee looked at me. She was a very beautiful little girl. She was about to reach her hand up to my face but touched Bella's cheek instead.

"Yes she knows about vampires and puppies...no she's not clueless about you and vampires like grandpa." Jake and Bella laughed at the puppy thing. Nessie smiled and eagerly put her hand on my face. She showed memories from the time she came out of Bella's stomach to the time she met me now. _You've been up to alot of stuff in just 7 months!_ Bella nodded her head and pursued her lips like she was saying 'You know it' then she turned to where her friend was standing with a huge sandwich.

"Jake you know how much I hate it when you take places on bare back!" Bella exclaimed

"Sorry Bells but you know running is faster and plus Nessie likes it." Jake said shocked

"No, I don't know how it like I don't run on four legs with no secure hold on my daughter." Bella said glaring at Jake now.

"Sorry Bells."

Nessie (that nickname grows on you quick) took one look at my face and saw the confusion. She put a hand on my face to re show me how she got over here. "Oh" That's dangerous even if the kid is indestructible.

"Thank you Ang, someone instead of Edward and me worry about that." Bella said rolling her eyes

"I said 'sorry' Bells" Jacob said sticking out his lip.

"Whatever Jake. This is my friend Angela." Jake walked over and shook my hand but something told me to give him a hug. Bella giggled at my thoughts. Nessie wiggled out of my lap on to Bella's and put her hand on her face.

"Daddy will be home soon...with everybody else." Nessie climbed from Bella's lap and walked over to the window to see Edward come home. I looked over to Leon who was looking at me the whole time anyway but I payed him some attention he smiled. _Bella did you forget about Leon. _Bella stopped looking at Nessie and looked at Leon. _Not really but I wanted to wait for Edward to come home before I show Nessie to him. I can introduce Jake though to see what his reaction is though._

"Jake I forgot to introduce you to some one." Jake turned around to face Leon.

"I know I smelled a different bloodsucker in here but I knew it wasn't Angela." He said narrowing his eyes at Leon.

"His name is Leon. He wants to join our family and he drinks human blood."

"Hi you must be the 'dog'." Leon said with a slight smile still on his face. Jake was about to say something but Nessie was chanting something at the window.

"Daddy is home! Daddy is home!" Nessie said with a big smile. Jake and Bella got a smug smiles on their faces and turned to look at everybody come in the door.

Edward was the last to come in. He grabbed his daughter and smiled at her really quick then glared at Leon.

**Sorry for stopping here but it gives suspense. How did you like it? I'll try to update alot but since school is starting up and I'm just starting high school so I can't make any promises. But I will make an effort to update the story as much as possible. Plz review!  
Fairly Happy Author  
Jaspermytwin**


	5. Story Time

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight  
You guys I am so very sorry I didn't update as soon as I planned but you know high school is kind of schedule up taking and I had a case of some serious writer's block. I hope you like the chapter.**

**Story Time**

**APOV**

Edward turned his attention from smiling at Nessie to glaring at Leon, then back to smiling at Nessie. "Hey baby girl, how was your vacation with Uncle Jakey." He said with a big smile and tickled Nessie in side. She giggled and put her hand to his cheek he leaned into it. He rolled his eyes and looked at Jake.

"Jake bare back again?" He let out an unneeded breathe. Nessie yawned and layed her head on his chest.

"Jake can you go to our room and lay her on our bed and stay with her until we come up the stairs." Jake nodded, walked over to Edward got Renesmee and went upstairs to Edward and Bella's room. Edward's room changed in a split second after he heard the door close. (of course I was the only person to not hear it)

"Would you like to say anything in defence." Edward said with eyes of rage.

"Yea, why can't _I_go into your room but a dog can?" Leon said sarcastically. I wouldn't be so happy happy joy joy with Edward over super pissed off at you. Plus he looked like he was about to... I don't know how to explain it but wow is all I can say right now.

"You sarcastic son of a bi-" He took a deep breathe as deep as it could go and more, he closed his eyes.

"If you dare disobey orders again and have a human involved or my **daughter** I swear I won't hold back in killing you myself. I hope we're clear." Edward said though his teeth.

"Sorry I just wanted to stay with my favorite people in the house." Leon said with a smirk and glazed at me.

Everyone caught it exceptionally Edward and Emmett. Bella glared at them both before they could make a move. Emmett put on a pout face and looked down. Edward sighed and looked at Bella. I guess they were kind of disappointed they couldn't torture Leon for thinking or looking at me with attraction.

Bella and everybody else rolled their eyes and walked away. Edward followed Bella up stairs to check on Nessie and Jake probably not trying to free her rage which is I think 10x worst. Emmett followed Rose into the garage to be her jack as always. Leon and me were the only ones left in the living room.

"Why do you have to anger him so...you know he really is a nice guys if you be nice." I said crossing my arms and legs putting on my poker face. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You know you really should treat everyone with some respect."

"I don't think so I don't take orders from anyone so why should I care." That was a stupid thing to say and I wasn't going to sit here and listen to what he has to say about my family. I got up and started for the stairs I stopped at the end of them.

"You know if someone takes you in to become a part of their family you should be trying to do everything to make pay them back not piss them off. You know if Edward doesn't kill you _someone _will because of your aghast." I started up the stairs until I heard him say something.

"Wait...wait I'm...I'm sorry. It's just... I don't know how to be apart of a family...I mean I've been apart of other covens before but this coven is different they act like a _real _family. And how they treat you is like...how do they handle having a _human _for a sister?" He asked sincere and confused.

I turned around to see if he looked like he was telling the truth. "You haven't heard every body's story yet, have you?" I asked if he knew their stories then he would know why they are so connected and that Bella was human before. I sighed and walked over to the couch. I tapped the spot next to me for Leon to sit down.

I thought it would be rude if I told other peoples' stories without permission. _Bella I know you've been listening, can I?_  
_Yeah sure and since you don't know my part or Nessie's part of the story then I guess I can go downstairs when you're ready._

"It all started with Carlisle..." I started the 3 hours of story telling to Leon with him asking question once in a while, if I couldn't answer them Bella would help me. I finally got to the part where Bella and Edward meet.

"Well Bella and Edward mostly fell in love once they set their eyes on each other. But when they started going out then well... nobody can tell the story better than Bella and Edward themselves." I said, I was trying to explain their love for each other but it's pretty hard. They love each other so much it's crazy.

In a split second Bella and Edward were downstairs sitting across from Leon and I on the love seat. Edward had Nessie in his arms while she played with his messy bronze hair. Bella sat on the left side of Edward under his arm, leaning into his side.

"You rang Ang?" Bella said with a smile. _Thanks Bella your part of the story is hard to explain._ I said breathing out hard mentally like I had worked really hard. Bella giggled. _Any time Ang _

"What would you like to know Leon?" Bella asked.

Leon thought before he asked. "Why did you fall in love with a human Edward?" Edward looked at Leon from across the room.

"Well I don't really know. She didn't stick out like the rest of the humans to them but to me she did... her blood it smelt delicious. Also I couldn't read her mind like I could everybody else's human or vampire, still can't. I guess I got nosy and we started talking, I started to take away everything else like her blood and the fact that I couldn't read her mind. Then I got the most beautiful, smart, funny... I can't name everything now. But you get the point, I couldn't think about anything except her, I knew she had my heart, she was the one to make it beat again. Mostly from that day forward I was and always will be in love with this girl." Edward said his eyes had gone from Leon's to far away to far away in Bella's eyes.

"Wow I didn't know it was that tight. Hey Ang what were you going to say before they got down here." Leon asked. _What? Ohh I remember I was going to try to explain about the obstacles they had to go though. But I don't think he needs to know about everything they been though, plus I think it would be hard for Bella and Edward to go though it._

"Nothing I was just trying to explain that. And that lend to Nessie over there." I said with a smirk.

"Whatever Ang and yes it did lead to Nessie. Nessie is also why I'm a vampire and why Jake got to have Nessie for a while." Bella answered my smirk with a smirk of her own. Bella pointed to an impatient Nessie who was still in her father's arms.

"Is it my turn now mommy!" She whined.

"Yes sweetheart it's your turn now." Edward answered for her. Edward was about to get up and take Nessie to Leon but she wanted to walk. I thought it was pretty scary because behind to coffee table she looked kind of like Chucky. She climb on Leon lap and sat down.

"Hello little one." Leon said and started tickling her. She giggled super hard, Leon stopped tickle attacking her and she stopped giggling. Nessie put a hand on his cheek to begin her story.

It only lasted for about 2 or 3 minutes tops. Edward tried to get Nessie back but she wanted to stay with her new friend. "And that's the whole story how did you like it Leon?" I asked. I looked at his face but couldn't read it. I wanted to know what he was thinking...wait I have two mind readers right in front of me.

_Bella? _I asked mentally. Edward and Bella looked over at me. No I wanted Bella not Edward. There is nothing wrong with Edward but he is a little too over protective sometimes.

_I said Bella, sorry Edward but it's a girl thing. I know you can't turn it off but can you try to you know not listen._**(Author Note: Okay don't kill me but Bella doesn't know she can stretch her shield and won't in this story, sorry continue)**

Edward rolled his eyes and looked out the window. _What in he thinking about Bells please tell me_ I asked eagerly in my head.

_Wow Ang you never really are nosy but you must really like this guy. He's thinking that he wants a story to add to the book too. He's also thinking that the speech you gave him in the courageous thing he ever heard. Nobody has ever stuck up to him like that but when it happens it's a human. Hey by the way thanks for sticking up for us._

I smiled at her compliment I guess I'm pretty good at speeches._ Any time Bella you guys are my family for a year and a half, if I'm going to stay with you guys I can't have people talk about you too._

_Thanks Ang! Anyway he loves this family and never meant to anger you or anybody else. Wow Ang you really put an affect on him. He also says that_- Bella stopped talking mentally all together and pulled up an eyebrow. Edward tighten his grip on her hand a little bit. What did he think...that...that what?!

I want to know what he said it's now fair that I'm the only one here that doesn't know. This sucks hard!

**I hope you guys liked it. And again sorry for not updating so late. My sister's birthday is tomorrow yea! If you want to give her a shot out just review and put it in there. Thanks for reading you guys.  
JASPERMYTWIN**


	6. Vamp Fam

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight (We all know that by now)  
You guys I am so very sorry I didn't update as soon as I planned. Plz forgive me and don't throw any fire it burns. Well, here's your chapter I promise. Enjoy!**

**Vampire Family**

**ANPOV**

"WHAT DID HE SAY!" I shouted but got ignored anyway. I have been in here for about an hour and a half trying to figure out where he said. They were at the time talking or listening though thoughts and I was dieing trying to figure out what he said.

"Don't Leon. You don't know what will happen if you do and if you do we'll know so...don't." Edward said with the most sincerity I've heard him speak to Leon with before.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would get out of my mind." Leon said low and narrowed his eyes at Edward and Bella. He got up and went out outside to the yard then, into the forest. Bella and Edward exchanged a worried side glance with each other.

"Can some one please tell me what just happened here?!" I asked franticly at this point.

"For the first time Ang, I'm saying 'no' to you you." Bella said. I was kind of of shocked because Bella isn't really the kind of person to say 'no' to anyone except to Alice and Emmett.

"Please Bella." I wasn't going to give up that easy.

"No Angela and that's final." _Fine!_ If she wanted to be like that I have some ideas on what to do.

"Angela that's not a good idea she's just going to 'ground' you. And believe me you don't want to be grounded by Bella." Alice shouted from upstairs. I didn't even decide what I was about to do before Alice saw it.

"Well thanks a lot Alice!" I shouted back.

"Whatever I was saving your butt before she tortured you for a month." Alice yelled a little louder shouting offended a little.

"Daddy!" I heard Nessie yell. _I thought she was asleep. _Edward ran upstairs at vampire speed.

"She was but **_Alice _**woke her up with all the yelling."

"Well sorry, it _has_ been awhile we had a _human_ in the house and I don't know how good she hears, **Bella**." Alice shouted from upstairs again.

"Whatever you pixie! And the worst thing is Nessie is in that 'I want daddy' age. Edward apparently doesn't mind it those, when she wakes up or wants something he has to be there or she'll just beg or cry for him. Once she screamed his name over and over for him the whole time he went hunting, we could heard her a mile into the forest." Bella said.

"I have no problem with it. Plus it's one of those like mother like daughter things." Edward said coming down the stairs with Nessie.

"Daddy's girl." Bella mocked to Nessie who was hiding in Edward's shoulder.

"She's no different than her mother I will say again."

"Whatever Edward." Bella said rolling her eyes.

Nessie looked at mother and stuck out her tongue. Bella copied her and did the same while laughing. Nessie giggled and hide in Edward's shoulder again.

"I wonder why she's so shy?" I asked.

"Good question Ang. I don't know." Edward said.

"That might be my fault."

"Yeah that might be, love."

"Yeah I think Bella was the cause of that too."

"Whatever you guys."

At that point my stomach growled and Bella laughed. "Are you hungry, Ang. What would you like to eat?" Bella asked.

"I don't want to be any trouble to anyone." I said kind of embarrassed.

"Don't be silly Ang you're part of the family now. So, what would you like to eat?"

"What do yo- I mean _we_ have then." Bella shrugged her shoulders and we went into the kitchen.

"Hmm, pasta sounds pretty good about now." I decided after we looked for awhile.

I cooked the pasta and got some garlic bread from the freezer so I could complete my meal. I laughed at one of my thoughts I had when I had took out the garlic bread.

"What?" Bella asked watching me cook.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about why a group of vampires have garlic bread in their freezer. Also the theory about vampires die with garlic but you guys are indestructible." We laughed at the thought.

I finished making my dinner and eating it too, it was about 11o'clock when I got tried. When I yawned it gave me away.

"Aww, it's time for the human to go to sleep." Emmett boomed. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Come on, Ang we got your room ready for you." Bella said.

"WHAT, a room!?"

"Yes, come on already. Alice is going to kill me if you don't see it."

"Yes...yes I will. Now go." Alice said from downstairs.

"But...but..."

"No buts' Angela you're family now so you get to have your own room now. Plus would you really want to stay in I and Edward's room for what a year?!"

"Well now that I think about it... let's go see this room of mine."

We walked upstairs and down the hall and if I didn't know that we were going to my room I would of thought we were going to Edward and Bella's room. We were right in between Bella and Alice's room. I never noticed this door before. We walked into the room and it was awesome. The room- my room was my favorite color...orange. Absolutely everything was orange; the walls, there was a design on the floor in burnt orange, the queen size bed had orange sheets, there were orange curtains, and the desk had orange polka dots on it with an orange laptop...wait laptop.

"What's with the laptop Bella."

"It's a welcoming present. You need to get some rest because we've got school tomorrow. Good night Ang love you, bye." Bella said in a rush and left the room before I could protest about anything.

Crap... We do have school tomorrow I wonder how that's going to work out. I guess I'm going to have to sleep on it then.

Good night world and my new family. Vampire family... who would of known it.

**Okay I'm seriously sorry for the late chapter, but this chapter is somewhat long so that should make up for the missing day. Again I'm so sorry for being late on the chapter.  
PLEASE REVIEW (hint: it's the button down below)**

**Signed with love; JaSpErMyTwIn**


	7. Personal Heaven

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight (We all know that by now)  
You guys I am so very sorry I didn't update as soon as I planned. Plz forgive me. Please enjoy the chapter I prepared for you guys!**

**Personal Heaven**

**ANPOV**

I woke up without a care in the world, until I remembered I have school today. I layed in the bed and tried going back to sleep but, instead I woke up more. Why does school have to mess up every morning of the week. I got up and walked out of my room doing my daily routine of stretches. Now that I live in the Cullen house after 3 days, I have a new addition of my routine, bumping into my big brother of a bear (aka Emmett) in the morning.

I open the door, walk through the hallway to the bathroom and 5...4...3...2...1...bump. THUMP! There I go on the ground again, my new favorite place. Maybe this is why Bella was so clumsy before. "Right on time today, Em." I said sarcastically.

I subconciously reached my hand up so, he could help me up. He grabbed me by the waist gently and me stand on my feet. I notice three things that were wrong with this. One, he did this _gently_ a word that in no way is describe as Emmett the _bear. _Two, I _don't_hear or feel the incredible booming laughter that I **_always _**hear. And three, he hasn't let go of my waist or tried to make me fall again. I must be dreaming or sick.

I opened my eyes that were closed for no reason. I looked up to see a not so tall Leon in front of me smirking. I blushed to see him smirking at me and also because I made a complete fool out of myself.

"Good morning to you too, sleepyhead. Are you ok?"

"Good morning and yes." I blushed another shade of red. Something about this house is making me inherit Bella's old human traits or maybe it's the family. We were sharing a stare that felt like three years until Emmett rudely interrupted.

"Sooooo, not cool dude. You're like eye making out with me **little** sister and I was supposed to knock her down." Emmett pouted. I got out of the trance I was in and noticed he was still holding me. I pulled his arms from around me, Leon eyebrow when up. He turned around spotting Emmett and turned back to me. He smirked and chuckled walking to his bed room door.

I rolled my eyes when I turned to Emmett again. "So Em, what was that?" I said putting me hands on my hips. Alice and Edward walked by laughing, confusing the both of us. I shrugged it off and waited for Emmett to answer me.

"What?" He said trying to act like he didn't understand, I knew because he had that Chester cat smile on his face.

"That about you knocking me down."

"I don't understand what you're saying." he said trying to look innocent.

"I'm telling, Em."

"Who, no one can punish me, I'm a vampire."

"What does that have to do with any thing."

"Nothing."

"Whatever I'm still telling."

"Once again no one and I mean **no one **can punish _me._"

"Oh really?"

"Yep." He said standing there looking like he did something.

I fall on the floor again with a loud thump, but this time I rubbed my arm pouting. "Emmett again!? That really hurt, OUCH!"

Then came two people in the house that protect me from the big goof. Esme and Rosalie. I copied Emmett's face with the Chester cat smile only mine was more devilish. His face dropped and his eyes got big.

As soon as Esme and Rosalie got in the room I put my sad face back on. "EMMETT CULLEN!" Esme and Rosalie shouted as they saw me on the ground.

"You can't hurt every single innocent human for fun in this house. Did I not raise you to be nice and caring?" Emmett didn't answer.

"Well did I?"

"You did ma'am." I was starting to feel a little bad about getting him in trouble.

"You know what happens when you do something like this Emmett." Rosalie said as Esme put her hand on her hips and stood there. Emmett's mouth dropped open. Maybe I don't feel bad he still is funny when he gets punished.

"I thought that only referred to Bella."

"No, she said all human family. And did you not claim Angela as your little _sister?_" Esme said.

"But Rosie she's faking it just look." Rose looked at me, then back at Emmett.

"She doesn't look like it to me Em." His eyes got big again.

"Rosie I can't go on without it."

"NO Em, it was an agreement. You do something like this again and you don't get it."

"Rosie please." Emmett got on his knees and put his hands in a praying position.

"No Emmett and that's final. I don't want to hear another 'but' out of you today."

"But-"

"Okay Emmett that's a month." Esme said in Rose's place.

"Mom! You know I need my...my....my...my bear."

Rosalie and Esme walked downstairs ignoring Emmett. Emmett crawled behind them, right after he glared at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Brush teeth, check...take shower, check...wash hair, check...now all I need to do is get dressed. I see that Alice took it in to her own hands to quote, unquote 'help' me get dressed but, I will probably be walking into a death trap or something if I didn''t too. I heard someone laughing and started to think I was going crazy.

_Sorry Ang I didn't mean to make you think you were going crazy._

_Yeah sure, Bells. What's up?_

_Alice is going a little crazy downstairs. She said she's wants everyone down in 20._

_Sure thing. See ya._

I took the teal long-sleeve button up and some Baby Phat pants and put them on. I walked to my room to get some black high heal boots and combed the knots out of my black hair. After I checked my outfit and hair I flew downstairs.

"Am I late?" I asked.

"No but Rose is and Alice is going to be snippy." Bella answered.

"I heard that." Rosalie said jogging down the stairs.

"Do you know how long we've been waiting for you." Alice said with her hands on her hips.

"Whatever Alice."

I turned around to start toward the door but, Leon was standing in the way.

"Are you going with us?" I asked Leon.

"Yeah. I think I'm Bella's long lost brother or something like that."

"All righty then."

"Come on you two or we'll be late." Jasper said from the garage door. We walked into the garage after saying goodbye to Esme and Renesmee. I jumped in the car with Alice, Bella and Edward in Edward's Volvo. Leon jumped in the Rose's car with Rose, Emmett and Jasper. When we got to school everyone was staring as usual.

The only difference is that Leon and I also got out of the cars. I saw Jessica and the crew including Ben sitting at the Tyler's van. As soon as we started walking Ben caught my eye. Ben bent down and started talking to Jessica who started talking to Lauren who stared me down. She got this smirk on her face and that's when I turned around.

"Hey Angela!" She yelled but, I didn't answer or turn around. She does it again."Hey Angela!" I keep walking hiding behind Leon a little bit, he felt me leaning into him. He looked down at me and back at crowd. He looked down at meand smiled, I smiled back at him. I looked at him in the eyes, they looked light brown. I wonder if he has contacts in his eyes.

"Hey why are your eyes light brown?" I asked

"Carlisle said my eyes starting to change so, I should have gold eyes in about two weeks. He also said that the venom will affect my eyes so they'll change colors."

"Oh I get it. That's cool."

"Yeah, but it starts to feel like a piece of wood is in them when they change."

"Wow sounds like hell."

"Yep."

"Well, that's your own personal hell and this" I put my hands out to the school building."is definitely mind." While I smiled he chuckled. When I came out of my trance I noticed that everyone was gone.

"I guess I've got to take you to the office then."

When we made it, Leon went up to get his schedule. "Excuse me, ma'am." He said to the secretary who looked up at him and got dazzled by him.

"Yes."

"May I have my schedule, I'm Leon Cullen."

"Oh yes, I heard you were coming." She said as she rushed to the file cabinet and got out a piece of paper. "Here you are Mr. Cullen. Have a nice day!"

"You too, ma'am." He said with a smile that would melt any body's heart. We walked out of the office.

"What's your first class?" I asked.

"World history."

"Oh, you have the same as me."

He looked down at me and smirked. "I guess this day isn't going to turn out as bad as I thought."

That earned him a blush, which earned me a smile. "Can I see your schedule?"

As we walked to class it looked interesting. Actually it looked alot like... mine. "It looks like mine only our Trig and Spanish classes are switched." He took his schedule and his smirk got bigger. This is going to be an interesting day after all.

Well, Leon ended up sitting infront of Lauren. My seat was in the front side, in the middle, by the door. Leon's was two rows over in more of the front than I was. Lauren looked pretty happy with him in front of her which made me pretty pissed. She moved her hand so it was on his shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled. He looked at me like he wanted to send for help.

I giggled and turned toward the teacher who was talking about nothing then, turned toward the board. I looked back at Leon. He was still staring at me like a puppy who wouldn't get bought. I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed 'I don't know' to him. He smacked himself in the forehead and mouthed 'Try something' I shrugged my shoulders. I saw Lauren's hand slid down his shirt and she kissed the back of his neck. I looked at Leon, he looked like...like I can't even explain it.

Lauren saw me mouthing the words 'take a breathe' to Leon and she waved. 'He's a hottie isn't he.' She mouthed. 'Stop it now.' I mouthed thinking I was making a face to remember but, she laughed. 'Why?'  
'Because.' I mouthed. She rolled her eyes and keep going. I gave up and didn't look over there for the rest of the period knowing Leon was uncomfortable. Knowing Lauren will keep working until she gets what she wants. After World history, I went to Gym and Science with Leon who didn't talk all hour each hour so those hours were pretty boring.

I walked to English by myself until Jessica ran toward me. "Angela are you crazy!?"

"What Jess?"

"To mess with Lauren's property."

"Jess she does have any property and you can pass that along if you like."

"Whatever. But she said to back off of her property or else."

"Or else she'll have you talk to me to death."

"You know Ang you should watch your attitude."

"Whatever. Bye Jess."

"Did she just walk off? Wow I think I like the new Angela, she might be best friend material." I heard Jessica said when she thought I was far away enough.

I got to English late where Rose and Bella would probably ambush me with questions. The teacher turned around, "Take your seat ." I got a tap on my shoulder and reached my hand out for what I probably would get... a note.

_'Where have you been?!'_ Rose wrote and Bella said in my head.

'_With Leon and Jessica sort of stopped me.' _I said in my head and wrote down. I gave the note back to Rose and got it back literally about 5 seconds later.

_**'Edward is going to die (again). But you go girl and get your man.'**_

**_'Thanks Rose.' _**Rosalie balled up our note and threw it in to the far away garbage can without anyone seeing.

_'Angela' _Bella huffed mentally.

_'Yes my dearest sister, I know you're worried.'_

_'But you don't know what kind of danger you're in. When I met Edward, he said my blood was the sweetest blood he had ever smelt. He was making out plans of how to kill me. And you know what they all would of worked too. Did you know that?'_

_'Bella I-'_

_'You think you're in love with him right, I know. That could be a trick or it could be real. I've seen how you guys look at each other but, us vampires have this certain beauty to lower people into our hands, Ang. I don't know if you get it?'_

_'How? I know he's dangerous, I know this could be a trick but I also know how to follow my heart, Bells. And plus, I think he's controlling himself pretty good so far.'_

_'Ang, did you know he came to me right after Gym because he was **losing** **control**. Lauren spread her scent over him so much he was about to got after her.'_

_'So why isn't it hard for him to keep control with me around.'_

_'It is but, he's been around you for so long it doesn't affect him that bad. But he is trying and succeeding so he's okay with me for now.'_

_'See, can you talk to Edward about that.'_

_'Don't push your luck Ang. We'll talk about this later.'_

After about 15 minutes or so the bell rang and we all walked to the cafeteria. We went up to get a lunches that they weren't going to eat anyway and sat down. Everyone sat across from their mates so I sat across from Leon, well mostly because there was no other spot. Bella and I's old crew sat down on the other side of the table as usual. The only difference was that Lauren sat next to Leon instead on Tyler.

"Hey, hotstuff." Lauren said.

Everyone mostly stopped their conversation and waited to see who Lauren was talking to. She turned to Leon and smiled. He smiled back no knowing what was happening just like everybody else.

"Hey guys this is my new boyfriend I was talking about last hour."

"This is your best one yet Lauren." Mike said being stupid as usual. You suck-up.

"Wait... wait before we get carried away here, I'm not her boyfriend." Leon said holding his hands up in defence.

"It's okay honey, these are our friends you should be scared."

"I don't even know these people."

"You will. Plus they're happy for us, aren't they Angela." WHAT!? Where the hell did she get the idea to bring me in this crap. This is not my problem to solve and there goes Leon with that sad face again.

"Right Angela?" Lauren asked putting her hand on his leg and slid up every second. If I didn't think of something fast she'll... she'll I don't know.

"What's your problem Lauren?"

"No problem it's just you don't claim anything so I got what I wanted." I didn't know what to say to that either. She hand passed some limits and she was leaning it for a kiss while Leon was leaning back from her. His eyes turning brown- black.

"And to answer your question 'no' I'm happy for something that was very real."

"What did you say to me?!" Lauren said fury in her eyes. My heart and instincts said STAY! but, my head said ran the hell out of there and let her have what she wants!

"I said no. Did you not understand." In the process she was sitting up straight but her hand was on him arm.

"Not really. Are you not happy for us?"

"That's not what I said." She leaned into Lean and continued with her conversation.

"I meant to say he's not your boyfriend he's mine."

"It didn't look like it so-" She moved her hand down. I reached over the table and grabbed her hand. "I said he's my boyfriend and I would like it if you don't do that."

"Which means if you still don't get, NO Gripping." Rose said happy I stood up for myself.

"NO Grabbing, he's not a cookie." Alice said smirking.

"NO Staring, so I hope you have a camera handy." Jasper said right after Alice.

"Absolutly NO kissing!" Emmett said over dramatic.

"I believe she and them mean NO. Contact. EVER." Edward said. I was surprised he said anything. I guess he just didn't want Lauren to set off his alarm to harm all of the humans.

"I would like to add on, NO drooling because it's gross even for you." Bella added not wanting to be left out.

"I still don't believe you guys." Lauren said. How many things do we have to go through for her to leave him alone.

"Kiss him." Ben stated. What the hell did he come from?! How could he even say something like that?

"Good idea, Benny."Lauren said. While I was thinking, What's a 'Benny'?

I huffed and walked around the table. "I don't think this is necessity, Lauren." Edward said.

"For 30 seconds." Lauren said ignoring Edward's request (that was different).

I sat down next to Leon and looked up at him. He lifted up an eyebrow. I went in to his ear. "Hold your breathe."

"Actually I pretty okay with human scent by now, I just didn't want to kiss Lauren she's gross." I smiled. "But just in case." He said and took a big sniff of me. He eyes looked black when he looked back at me but, they calmed down.

"READY, SET,GO!" Lauren shouted.

Our lips touched and I heard some gasps in the cafeteria. 29...28...27...26...25 I counted in my head. His lips were so soft for a vampire who was supposed to be rock hard. 18...17...16...15 I counted more. This was very uncomfortably and odd so I moved. He moved with me. That was a new experience for me. I did it again. No I need to stop this maybe he can't- did he just move first. Well, I can't be rude. His hands went to my waist and mine went to his neck. Were going to keep going but we heard someone scream.

"TIME IS UP! YOU MADE YOUR POINT!" Lauren screamed walking away from us with Ben tailing her. Leon and I back away from each other pretty fast.

WOW, what just happened here. I think I was wrong school is my own personal heaven.

**I hope you guys aren't that pissed off at me. Sorry again for not updating. I made this chapter extra special long for you so be happy, plz be happy. Okay well, until we meet again!  
-JASPERMYTWIN**


End file.
